1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to deraillers and particularly to a single mount flexible adjustable rear derailler for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rear derailler units support the roller cage for moving the chain between a number of rear sprockets so as to change the gear ratio of the bicycle. Prior art derailler units have been attached to a supporting bracket attached to the axle and frame of the bicycle and extend generally downwardly from the frame. It has been common for a bicycle to fall to the ground which has resulted in bending of the rear derailler and the bracket of the bicycle. Since the degree of adjustment of the derailler is within certain limits, it has been common for such falls to cause the bending of the bracket and/or the derailler such that the derailler cannot be adjusted to move the chain to all of the sprockets of the bicycle. Since the derailler extends a substantial distance from the support point on the bicycle frame, a substantial lever arm exists and when the bicycle falls over and engages the ground or other obstacle the bracket can be easily bent.